Le 49ème nom
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Lavi et Bookman sont appelés pour une mission près de Paris. Doug, un jeune finder, est là pour les accueillir. Ceci est une traduction du 2ème reverse book.
1. Chapter 1

Yosh !

Donc voilà, j'explique. ça va faire un an maintenant que je cherche les reverse book de -man. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ce sont des nouvelles écrites par Kizaki Kaya avec la participation de maître Hoshino. Impossible de les trouver en français. L'autre jour, miracle, je les ai enfin mais en anglais. Par égard pour le lectorat français (je parle en connaissance de cause) et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me colle à la traduction. Partant du fait que le texte ci-dessous est une traduction artisanale elle-même tirée d'une traduction artisanale, je ne pense pas être dans l'illégalité. S'il y avait cependant un problème concernant les droits d'auteur, merci de me le faire savoir et je retirerai le texte immédiatement.

Les explications, c'est fait. Ceci n'est que l'introduction. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Le 49ème nom**

En faisant courir une main sur ses cheveux flamboyants, le garçon fermait lentement son œil gauche, celui qui n'avait pas de bandeau. En un instant, les ténèbres arrivèrent. Dans le noir, monde sombre, une voix grave demanda « Qui es-tu ? ».

Le garçon répondit tranquillement dans son cœur. Celui qui succèdera au Bookman.

« Qui est le Bookman ? »

Le Bookman est un spectateur de l'histoire, et son chroniqueur. Il enregistre ses secrets et les transmet aux générations futures. Le rôle du Bookman était de voyager dans tout les lieux de vie, ne restant nulle part, mais errant, afin d'inscrire l'histoire dans son esprit et enregistrer ce qu'il a vu.

« Comment doit être le Bookman ? »

Il ne doit pas s'attacher ou être contrôlé par ses émotions. Il peut parler à toutes sortes de gens et les quitter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les émotions ne sont pas nécessaires aux chroniqueurs. Ils ont juste besoin d'enregistrer les choses telles qu'elles sont, sans y mêler leurs émotions.

« Je te le demanderai pour la dernière fois. Qui es-tu ? »

Le successeur de Bookman. Je prends un nouveau nom chaque fois que j'arrive dans un nouvel endroit et m'en débarrasse quand je pars. Maintenant, je suis un exorciste de l'Ordre Noir. Pour le moment, mon nom est …

« Lavi ! »

Lavi ouvrit son œil gauche et vit un vieil homme de petite taille habillé d'amples vêtements de style chinois se tenant dans l'entrée. Ses cheveux clairsemés étaient ramenés sur le sommet de sa tête, et ses yeux perçant, qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur, étaient soulignés d'un maquillage noir. Bien que son apparence ait attiré l'œil de n'importe qui, il possédait un don inné pour se fondre sans effort dans la population. Ce vieil homme était l'actuel Bookman. Et le maître de Lavi.

« On a du travail. Prépare-toi à partir. »

Il semblait que la Congrégation les avait contactés pour une nouvelle mission.

Une bataille féroce sur la destinée du monde était engagée entre le Comte Millénaire, qui essayait de mener le monde vers la destruction, et la Congrégation de l'Ombre, un ordre militaire sous le contrôle direct du Vatican. Lavi était dans l'Ordre Noir en tant qu'exorciste avec son maître de manière à ce qu'il puisse enregistrer l'Histoire secrète.

Les exorcistes étaient les seuls qui pouvaient contrer les Akumas, armes que le Comte Millénaire fabriquait pour détruire l'humanité. Les exorcistes étaient choisis par une mystérieuse matière appelée Innocence qu'ils pouvaient contrôler. Parce que l'Innocence était aussi appelée « Cristal divin », les exorcistes étaient parfois connus comme les « apôtres de Dieu ».

Messagers de Dieu, hein ? Ça ne me convient pas. Lavi sourit faiblement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Lavi ? »

« Oh, rien. »

Il n'y avait pas plus de vingt exorcistes dans la Congrégation en ce moment. Ils étaient envoyés à travers le monde sans un instant de repos.

Lavi haussa les épaules dans son uniforme noir qui était la marque des exorcistes. Quand il portait cet uniforme, il était un exorciste. Bien qu'il soit l'apprenti du Bookman en vérité.

« Bon, on va où cette fois ? »

« France. »

***

Un garçon de faible constitution regardait immobile dans une seule direction, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux noirs. Pas une seule tache sur son uniforme blanc, comme si cela devait montrer la pureté de son cœur. Le dos droit, il regardait intensivement l'entrée de la ville, comme un chien fidèle attendant le retour de son maître.

« Aucun doute, il n'a pas changé… », dit Lavi dans un souffle quand il vit le garçon au loin.

Le garçon s'appelait Doug. Il était dans la Congrégation en tant que Finder, chargé de recueillir des informations. Doug, qui venait d'Elysée, une ville proche de Paris, pour enquêter sur des rumeurs étranges, avait jugé qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'un akuma soit impliqué et avait requit l'aide des exorcistes. Ce qui avait amené Lavi et son maître.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lavi ? »

Derrière lui, Bookman s'était arrêté soudainement et le regardait avec interrogation.

« Attends ici une seconde, le vieux. », dit Lavi en se faufilant vers Doug.

Les Finders parcouraient le monde à la recherche d'informations sur l'Innocence et le Comte Millénaire, un travail comportant de nombreux dangers. Peu de Finders ont survécu à une rencontre avec un akuma. Autrement dit, les nerfs de Doug étaient mis à rude épreuve, surtout au beau milieu d'une mission. Lavi saisi doucement le maillet qui était son arme. Celui-ci, qui pouvait s'étendre ou rétrécir à volonté, grandit immensément.

Peut-être parce qu'il sentit quelque chose, Doug se retourna soudainement. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand : « Lavi ! »

Lavi balança son maillet au moment où Doug parlait. Il tomba sous le coup.

« Ow ! »

Lavi sourit à Doug, qui était en train de se masser la tête avec une expression de douleur.

« Doug, l'inattention est interdite ! Si tu te dis Finder, tu dois toujours assurer tes arrières ! »

« C'était petit. », dit Doug « On se connaît depuis un bout de temps et toi tu me salues comme ça ? »

« Désolé. Tu sais, si tu continues à rétrécir, tu vas ressembler à un gamin ! »

Il y avait bien quinze centimètres de différence entre Lavi et Doug. Lavi baissait les yeux vers Doug et tapotait sa tête, ce à quoi Doug répondit par un regard furieux. Cependant, il y avait peu de force dans ce regard. Pas avec le visage d'enfant aux yeux ronds de Doug.

« Tu es bien épais pour un Finder ! », dit Lavi en tapotant les épaules de Doug et en riant, lorsqu'il sentit une présence sinistre derrière lui.

« Ha ! »

Lavi n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et se prit un puissant coup dans le derrière qui le propulsa talons au-dessus de la tête.

« Cesse de faire l'imbécile, idiot de disciple ! On a du travail. »

Lavi roula lamentablement avant d'embrasser un mur. Il se releva, couvert de poussière.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! », protesta Lavi. Mais Bookman ne regardait déjà plus dans sa direction. Lavi fixa avec reproche Doug et Bookman qui se faisaient face.

« Cela faisait un moment, Bookman. » Debout et raide, Doug s'inclina profondément.

Bookman acquiesça en hochant légèrement la tête. « Effectivement, Doug. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. »

« C'est ça, le vieux. », marmonna Lavi en défroissant son uniforme.

« Au fait, vous devez être fatigués de votre long voyage », dit Doug. « Pourquoi ne pas ne pas dîner dans une auberge pendant que je vous rapporterai les résultats de mes recherches ? »

Lavi souriait derrière Doug. Posture parfaite, allure régulière. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

Quoique, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il y a un instant, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet et agissait sans réserve. Quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, Doug avait à peine croisé les yeux de Lavi. Mais maintenant, c'était le passé. Alors qu'il pensait, Doug se retourna. Plissant les yeux, il lui sourit.

« Tu es un peu différent, Lavi. »

Pendant un instant, Lavi crut qu'il avait lu ses pensées. « Hein ? Comment ça ? »

La bouche de Doug s'élargit dans un sourire et ses yeux étaient rieurs. « Maintenant, tu me regardes dans les yeux quand je te parle. »

Lavi se rappela ce que Doug lui avait dit quand il était entré dans l'Ordre.

« Tes yeux sont comme le verre. Ils me reflètent mais c'est tout. Il n'y a rien derrière. »

Cela s'est passé il doit y avoir un an.

Lavi jeta un œil à son uniforme. A plusieurs points de vue, il était devenu important pour lui de le porter.

« C'est la deuxième fois que l'on travaille ensemble. J'en avais hâte, Lavi. »

Le sourire de Doug était aussi éclatant que les tournesols en été.

« Ouais, pareil pour moi ! »

Doug sourit joyeusement.

Il est vraiment facile à déchiffrer, pensa Lavi.

A présent, l'expression de Doug était remplie de confiance. Cela emplit Lavi d'une grande chaleur, plus forte que celle du soleil.

* * *

J'aime bien Doug, pas vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Vala la suite ^^!

* * *

« Depuis quand durent ces rumeurs ? », dit Lavi en élevant la voix afin d'éviter d'être noyé dans le brouhaha ambiant. Ce n'était pas encore le soir, mais l'auberge était bondée d'hommes qui semblaient être des ouvriers. C'était tellement rempli que le moindre mouvement aurait heurté le voisin. Fumée de pipe et odeur de viande grillée flottaient dans l'air et, mélangées au son des rires et des discussions, faisaient de l'endroit un lieu d'excitation grandissante pouvant exploser au moindre mouvement. Probablement habitué, Doug parla d'une voix sonore, imperturbable.

« On verra ça après. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez manger ? »

Bookman secoua la tête. « Non, choisis toi-même. »

« Je vais crever de faim, donc je prends n'importe quoi mais en quantité ! », s'écria Lavi en donnant un coup de coude à Bookman. Depuis un moment, il avait tellement faim qu'il avait du mal à marcher. Doug rit et acquiesça, puis il passa la commande auprès d'une jeune femme.

« Que nous recommandez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous avons de la viande marinée. Pourquoi ne pas prendre avec quelques patates et des haricots ? »

Lavi se léchait les babines juste à l'écouter. « Ça m'a l'air délicieux ! J'en veux cinq parts ! » Vu l'état de son estomac, ce n'était effectivement pas de trop.

« Cinq !? », s'exclama Doug.

Lavi eut un sourire rassurant. « Ne t'en fais pas, je mangerais tout ! »

« Vraiment ? Bien, nous avons aussi du pain et du fromage. Je vous apporte l'eau. »

***

Peu de temps après, le repas était sur la table. Doug commença à parler.

« Les rumeurs dont je parlais ont commencé il y a un ou deux mois. En ce moment, même les enfants de la ville sont au courant. Cependant, je ne sais pas trop d'où elles viennent. »

L'une d'elles provenait d'Elysee, une ville au Nord-ouest de Paris. Selon cette rumeur, si on prie la statue de la Déesse de la renaissance dans la forêt aux alentours de la ville, une personne décédée pouvait miraculeusement revenir à la vie. Lavi examina le rapport de la Congrégation en se fourrant des bouts de pain dans la bouche. Le pain frais était croustillant à l'extérieur mais tendre à l'intérieur, fondant sous la langue.

« Es-tu allé voir cette soi-disant statue ? »

A cette question, Doug prit un air désolé et baissa la tête.

« Désolé. J'ai interrogé autant de gens que possible mais personne ne connaissait le lieu exact. Je suis aussi allé moi-même dans la forêt pour la chercher mais il y a beaucoup de jardins avec des statues où elle pourrait être. J'ai été incapable d'identifier la bonne. »

« Je vois… Pourtant, tu as décidé de nous appeler. Tu dois donc avoir découvert quelque chose à propos d'une Innocence ou du Comte Millénaire ? », demanda Bookman.

« Oui. Il y a sans aucun doute quelque chose qui se trame dans cette ville. Le mois dernier, un nombre inhabituel de personne ont disparu. »

« Combien ? »

« Quatorze, et se sont juste celles que j'ai pu confirmer. », dit Doug.

« Ce qui correspond à peu près à une personne tout les deux jours… », dit Bookman.

« De plus, je ne compte que les habitants d'Elysee. Comme c'est une ville proche de Paris, les gens arrivent et partent en permanence. Il se peut que d'autres personnes aient disparu. En fait, j'ai entendu de nombreuses histoires de gens qui ont quitté leur logement sans rien dire à personne et qui ne sont jamais revenus. »

« Je vois… », dit Bookman en prenant un air méditatif.

Lavi le regarda intensément, sans pour autant cesser de mastiquer. La viande, bien mijotée, était tendre. Il se perdit dans les faibles effluves du vin et la saveur qui emplissait sa bouche. En essayant de piquer un autre morceau avec sa fourchette, la main de Lavi glissa.

Oh bon sang.

Le bout de viande volant s'écrasa sur le visage de Bookman. Lavi essaya de s'excuser mais c'était trop tard. Le poing de Bookman l'atteignit au sommet de la tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Suffisamment fort pour que Lavi voit des étoiles.

« Mais quel imbécile ! Tu écoutais au moins ? », rugit Bookman en détachant avec agacement la viande qui glissait sur sa tête.

Massant sa tête, Lavi lança un regard plein de reproche à Bookman. Il va trop vite. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser ni d'esquiver.

« Vieux schnock ! »

« Tu disais quelque chose ? ». Le regard que lui lança Bookman effraya Lavi. Il se redressa.

« J'ai écouté ! Il a dit que beaucoup de gens ont disparu et que ça ne voulait rien dire parce que la ville est proche de Paris. D'ailleurs, ça ne me semble pas très suspect à moi… »

« Hmm… », dit Bookman.

Il était de notoriété publique que, depuis quelques années, des étrangers étaient arrivés en quête de travail, grossissant brusquement la population de Paris. La remarque de Lavi avait fait mouche, Bookman avait gardé le silence.

« Bien sûr, certains cas n'ont rien à voir avec cette affaire. Cependant, j'ai entendu une autre qu'on ne peut ignorer. », dit Doug.

« C'est-à-dire ? », demanda Lavi.

Doug commença à ouvrir la bouche mais se tourna subitement vers la table voisine.

« Parfait… S'il-vous-plaît, écoutez la conversation des hommes à côté de nous. »

Les deux hommes –qui semblaient être ouvriers tous les deux- parlaient fort, aussi il n'était pas difficile de suivre leurs propos.

« Au fait, tu sais que ce type, Dreselle, se promenait au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Dreselle ? » Le jeune homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années regarda le plus âgé avec une expression médusée. Celui-ci était bien bâti et semblait être le chef. Il hocha la tête. Il avait le regard perçant et une présence indéniable.

« C'est pas étonnant que tu ne le connaisses pas, vu que tu viens juste d'arriver. Je te parle du type le plus riche de la ville, Jérôme Dreselle. Un bourgeois. Il est dans la couture, des costumes pour hommes, et se fait beaucoup d'argent. A côté de son énorme manoir il a sa résidence d'été, c'est pour te dire. Il n'est pas du même monde que nous, vivant dans des mansardes et travaillant pour vivre. »

« Quel chanceux ! Moi, je couds dix heures par jour et je suis heureux si j'ai finalement un bon repas ». Le jeune homme soupira profondément.

« Tu sais, je dirais pas qu'il est chanceux… J'ai entendu dire qu'il a perdu sa femme il y a un mois et depuis il s'est enfermé dans sa maison et n'en est pas ressorti. »

Un mois. Lavi regarda involontairement vers Doug qui acquiesça silencieusement.

« Il paraît aussi qu'il marche la nuit, sans but apparemment. », dit le plus jeune. « Je me demande ce qu'il fait. »

« Et son fils n'est pas le type le plus fiable. »

« Tu veux parler de Serge ? Il était proche de sa mère et il va mal depuis un moment déjà. Un jour on l'a vu complètement saoul ; il titubait aux environ de la ville. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit calmé. »

« Il semble surtout ne pas être plus que tout ces idiots de fils de bonne famille dont le seul talent est de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. ». Le plus âgé rit avec dédain.

« Ils n'ont pas tant de domestiques que ça maintenant. Il ne reste plus que cette servante qu'ont dit venir de Paris. »

« Oh, cette gamine ? Elle a un visage encore plus sévère depuis que cette femme est morte. », remarqua le plus âgé. « C'est une gosse qui n'a jamais agi comme une enfant. Quand je la croise dans la rue, j'ai peur de lui parler. » Il prit une fausse expression effrayée et tout le monde rit autour de lui.

« Les femmes sont terrifiantes même quand elles sont petites. »

Doug regarda obliquement les hommes hilares et dit :

« Comme vous avez pu le voir, la rumeur s'est diffusée dans toute la ville. Il y a un mois, Jérôme Dreselle a perdu sa femme et s'est cloîtré dans sa chambre. Et son fils était hors de contrôle. En outre, bien que je sois déjà au courant de ce qu'on vient d'entendre, il y a eu du changement chez les domestiques. Peu avant ou après, les rumeurs ont commencée sur une statue de la « Déesse de la renaissance » qui ramènerait les morts à la vie. Ce serait anormal de relier ces trois points aux agissements d'un akuma ?

***

Les akuma sont des armes malveillantes créées à partir de tragédies.

Le Comte Millénaire et ses messagers apportent cette tentation à ceux qui viennent de perdre un être cher. En s'accrochant à la promesse qu'ils peuvent ramener le mort à la vie, les gens crient le nom du défunt et quelque chose arrive de l'enfer.

L'âme rappelée est emprisonnée dans un squelette de matière noire, et est forcée de prendre le corps de celui qui l'a appelée. C'est le pire qu'il puisse arriver : personne n'est sauvé, ni l'âme, ni son proche.

Ce qui reste en est réduit à être un jouet du Comte, une machine à tuer, un akuma. Pire encore, touche cruelle, ils ne sont pas reconnaissables puisqu'ils portent une peau humaine.

***

Bookman hocha la tête. « La mort de cette femme, une famille qui a perdu un être cher, et des rumeurs sur des résurrections. Sans parler de toutes ces personnes disparues, le tout ayant commencé il y a environ un mois. Allons au centre de ces rumeurs, le manoir des Dreselle. »

« Merci. », dit Doug.

Bookman se leva et regarda sévèrement vers Lavi.

« Lavi. »

« Je sais. » Lavi posa sa fourchette.

A la lumière de ces informations, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'un akuma traîne dans les environs. La visite de cette maison pourrait tourner au combat. Lavi ne devait donc pas baisser sa garde.

Bof, le panda s'inquiète pour rien. Lavi sourit ironiquement quand il regarda le maquillage noir soulignant les yeux de son maître. Je ne faillirai pas. Je sais que n'importe qui peut être un akuma, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Lavi sentait son esprit redevenir clair.

« Bien. Allons-y. », déclara Bookman.

Doug acquiesça et se leva.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la taverne, toujours aussi animée.

* * *

Pauvre Lavi qui se fait baffer encore et toujours...

Si vous voulez discuter de ce reverse (ou de DGM en général), les reviews sont là pour ça !


	3. Chapter 3

La suite... Bonne lecture !

* * *

« C'est par là. Vous ne pouvez pas le louper. »

Sous la direction de Doug, le groupe, Lavi en tête, arriva devant le manoir des Dreselle.

« Je vois… », murmura Lavi.

C'était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas le louper. Ils étaient arrivés dans un quartier franchement différent des rues qu'ils avaient traversées auparavant. Alignée au centre de la plaine, des constructions à ossature de bois qui bordaient la route, se trouvait un portail arqué, brillant d'or dans le soleil couchant. Lavi admirait l'élégante décoration faite dans un motif végétal.

« Quel manoir spectaculaire ! », s'exclama Lavi avec admiration quand ils furent devant le portail.

Un gigantesque manoir qui semblait avoir vu un bon nombre d'années, imposant au centre d'un impressionnant jardin avec des statues placées ça et là. Tout comme le portail, les portes et fenêtres portaient de minutieuses esquisses forgées, donnant au manoir son air si prodigieux, comme pour accabler le spectateur.

Quand ils sonnèrent, une petite fille frêle sortit du manoir. Elle portait un tablier blanc et une robe bleue marine. Une tenue de servante. Elle devait être la fille dont les hommes du bar parlaient.

Elle s'approcha lentement du portail, en faisant onduler ses cheveux châtains séparés en deux couettes. Son visage ne portait aucune trace d'innocence enfantine mais trahissait une intense sévérité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-elle froidement depuis l'autre côté du portail. Ses grands yeux marron étaient emplis de suspicion.

« Nous sommes envoyés par le Vatican. Es-tu la servante de la maison ? », demanda Doug gentiment. Comme il avait une façon sérieuse de montrer une parfaite sincérité, même à un enfant.

« Oui, c'est moi. », répondit-elle sans détourner les yeux de Doug.

Bien qu'elle soit comme il l'avait imaginée, au second regard elle était vraiment jeune et petite.

« Quel âge as-tu ? », demanda Lavi sans réfléchir. Elle était plus petite que Bookman. Cette gamine devant eux ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

« J'ai dix ans, mais demain j'en aurai onze. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? », répondit-elle indifféremment. Derrière son assurance, sa dignité était une force qui aurait fait faillir même des adultes. Comme le disaient les hommes de l'auberge, elle était très mature pour son âge.

« Nous voulons voir Jérôme Dreselle… »

« Le maître n'est pas bien. Il ne veut voir personne. », dit-elle catégoriquement, sans aucune hésitation. A son ton, on devinait qu'elle avait répété ceci un bon nombre de fois. « Partez s'il vous plaît. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Sur ce, elle retourna vers le manoir sans leur demander le pourquoi de leur visite. Hésitant un instant, Doug agrippa un barreau du portail et appela :

« Attends ! Un moment ! »

« Colette ! Nous avons des visiteurs ? »

Un jeune homme sortit du manoir et regarda dans leur direction.

« Monsieur Serge ! » La petite fille, appelée Colette, le regarda avec surprise.

Serge… Il devait être le fils. Lavi observa ce grand jeune homme attentivement. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il avait les cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleus ciel. Ses dents étaient blanches et lisses comme celles d'une jeune fille. Dans sa veste de tissu fin, il avait l'air d'un jeune noble. La grâce avec laquelle il se déplaçait finissait de leur montrer sa bonne éducation.

Doug regarda Serge nerveusement. Cette fois, ils seraient certainement reconduits à la porte.

« J'étais en train de regarder depuis la fenêtre du second étage… Je me demande si… », dit Serge en regardant l'uniforme de Lavi. « La Croix de Rose ! Êtes-vous des envoyés de l'Ordre Noir ? »

Doug, visiblement soulagé, acquiesça.

« Effectivement. Nous sommes venus dans l'espoir de parler à Maître Jérôme. »

« Maintenant ? Cependant, j'ai bien peur que mon père ne se sente pas bien… mais moi, je peux peut-être vous aider ? »

« Bonne idée, merci beaucoup ! », répondit Doug à cette offre impromptue.

« Ouvre la porte, Colette. »

À l'invite de Serge, Colette déverrouilla le portail, sans la moindre expression.

« Je vais faire visiter à nos invités. Va devant et prépare le thé », dit Serge.

« Bien monsieur. », consentit Colette et elle se précipita vers le manoir.

« Je suis désolé. Elle n'est pas vraiment amicale. »

« Mais elle a, quoi, seulement dix ans ? Pourquoi prendre une si jeune fille comme servante ? », demanda Lavi en suivant Serge. Celui-ci eut un sourire ironique à cette question acerbe.

« L'an dernier, son père, qui cousait dans une fabrique parisienne, est tombé malade. De plus, il était accablé de dettes, et comme il avait travaillé pour nous auparavant, nous ne pouvions pas rester les bras croisés. Nous lui avons prêté de l'argent. Quand il n'a plus pu nous rembourser, sa fille unique, Colette, est venue travailler pour nous comme servante. »

« Je vois… »

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour des enfants de travailler si leur famille était en difficulté. À Paris, comme dans toutes les grandes villes, la pauvreté et les problèmes associés étaient actuellement en hausse. Certains ont considéré que les conditions de pauvreté étaient plus sévères dans les cités que dans les campagnes. Les conditions de travail harassantes, les pressions sur le budget familial, et c'était de nombreux logements qui étaient détruits. Le fossé entre pauvres et riches se creusait de plus en plus.

« Mais elle est si jeune ! Ce doit être difficile pour elle… »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Doug. Son cœur devait souffrir pour cette infortunée jeune fille. Doug était un excellent Finder mais il se laissait très facilement submerger par ses émotions. Pour être honnête, il était trop naïf. Cela faisait à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse.

« Ouch ! »

Lavi ressentit une petite douleur dans le postérieur et se retourna. Bookman, une de ses aiguilles d'acupuncteur à la main, le regardait avec une expression effrayante.

« C'était pourquoi, Panda ? »

« La conversation a dévié quand tu l'as interrompu. Tais-toi un moment. », murmura calmement Bookman.

Doug continua habilement la conversation et se mit à glaner des renseignements à la place de Lavi, qui se taisait à regret.

« Mais pour payer la dette à l'usine de couture au nom d'un autre, votre père doit être une personne bienveillante. »

Serge sourit plaisamment.

« Oui… Et je le respecte. Après la mort de ma mère les appels pour des visites de condoléances ne cessaient pas. Malheureusement, il a dû garder le lit à cause de sa maladie. Entrez, je vous prie. »

Serge leur ouvrit la porte du manoir.

Un large espace s'ouvrait devant les trois visiteurs. De toute évidence, aucune dépense n'avait été épargnée pour l'entrée. D'innombrables portraits décoraient les murs. Les chandeliers et les autres décorations étaient tous issus de l'artisanat le plus fin. Cependant, le sol était poussiéreux et l'intérieur mal éclairé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule domestique pour une aussi grande maison et elle ne parvenait pas à tout nettoyer.

Lavi ressentit une tristesse émanant de cette maison qui à première vue semblait bénie.

« Par là, s'il vous plaît… »

La salle de dessin que Serge venait de leur montrer était tout aussi spacieuse. Foulant le tapis moelleux, ils prirent chacun place sur le canapé en velours.

Colette apporta rapidement le thé. Sur la nappe blanche comme la neige, elle disposa la fine porcelaine de Chine agrémentée de dessins formant des rosiers grimpants.

« Oh, merci ! Ça sent vraiment bon. », dit Lavi en essayant d'engager la conversation, mais Colette resta silencieuse.

Doug regarda Colette accomplir silencieusement sa tâche comme s'il voulait lui parler. Il se rappelait certainement ce qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt.

Bookman pressa Doug du regard. Celui-ci le remarqua et se composa une expression. Il semblerait que le rôle de poseur de question lui incomberait. Comme d'habitude.

Doug, sa bonne humeur renouvelée, s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge et fit face à Serge avec un sourire calme.

« Je m'excuse pour notre visite si soudaine. Nous appartenons à la Congrégation de l'Ombre et nous enquêtons actuellement sur la mystérieuse statue de la déesse de la renaissance dont nous avons entendu parler en ville. Nous voudrions donc parler à Mr Jérôme qui est une personnalité locale. »

« La statue de la déesse de la Renaissance… Ah oui, nous avions reçu un visiteur à ce sujet. Un type suspect qui était un voyageur, un diseur de bonne aventure ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Serge grimaça, comme pour dire qu'il était révolté.

« Vous avez rencontré un diseur de bonne aventure ? De quoi avait-il l'air ? »

« Il portait une cagoule noire tombant sur ses yeux, de manière que je n'ai pas bien pu voir son visage. Néanmoins, je peux dire que c'était un homme dans la fleur de l'âge. Je l'ai invité sans faire attention parce qu'au début, il a dit qu'il venait présenter ses condoléances. Mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écouter attentivement, il a dit des choses douteuses sur la façon dont on peut ramener les morts à la vie en priant la statue de la déesse. Il a dû avoir vent de la mort de ma mère. Ces escrocs ont vraiment l'oreille fine. »

Les joues blanches de Serge étaient devenues rouges de colère. Il semblait de tempérament emporté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient que la mort est ? Comment peuvent-ils faire commerce de ça ?! »

« Donc, vous ne l'avez pas cru. »

Aux paroles de Doug, les yeux bleus de Serge s'élargirent d'humiliation.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il se prend pour Dieu pour dire que les morts peuvent revenir à la vie ? Je l'ai trouvé suspect dès que je l'ai vu. Avec son grand manteau noir qui lui couvrait le corps et le visage et sa chauve-souris sinistre… on aurait dit le spectre de la mort. »

Doug et ses compagnons se regardèrent. Un diseur de bonne aventure suspect… est-ce qu'il pourrait être… parcourant le monde, créant des jouets grotesques et essayant de mener le monde à se destruction, le Comte Millénaire ?

« Sauriez-vous où cette statue est située ? »

« Non puisque j'ai mis ce type dehors. », dit Serge avec fermeté.

« Donc vous ne savez pas où elle est et vous n'êtes pas allé la voir ? »

« Non ! C'est ce que je viens de dire ! »

Serge posa sa tasse violemment. Le thé éclaboussa la nappe qui se tâcha de brun.

« Désolé. Je me suis emporté. »

« Non, excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. »

À ces mots, Serge baissa le regard. Ses longs cils tremblaient et il serra les lèvres. Il semblait lutter contre les larmes.

« Ma mère était une personne gentille… elle avait toujours le sourire. Elle est décédée il y a un mois, mais quand je pense à sa mort, je ressens comme un poids dans la poitrine… je dois être pathétique. »

« Non non, pas du - »

Serge secoua légèrement la tête. Ses boucles dorées ondulaient.

« Juste quand je devrais être plus fort. Ce fut un choc pour mon père et il s'est cloîtré dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas un problème physique mais mental. Le médecin a dit que la seule chose que l'on puisse faire maintenant est de le laisser tranquille. J'ai donc pensé l'emmener faire sa convalescence dans notre maison d'été. » Les yeux de Serge brillaient.

« Au fait, que faites-vous maintenant ? »

Serge eut un moment d'égarement, comme si Doug avait demandé quelque chose d'inattendu.

« Moi ? J'essaie de prendre soin des affaires de mon père. »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas souvent dans la maison ? », demanda Doug.

« C'est vrai. Parfois, je reviens jeter un œil à des documents mais…, je suis plus souvent dehors. »

Quand on lui parlait de lui-même, Serge était indécis. Lavi l'observait intensément. Soit il ne voulait pas en dire plus à des étrangers, soit il y avait des détails qu'il ne voulait pas aborder. À l'auberge, on avait parlé de lui comme un fils prodigue menant une vie de débauche. Maintenant, il semblait plutôt être un jeune homme qui prend soin de son père et s'applique dans son travail. Qui était-il vraiment ?

« Maître Serge. », dit Colette en s'approchant doucement. «Le baron Lebrun est ici. Il souhaiterait avoir une entrevue avec le maître. »

« Encore ? Mon père est souffrant. Renvoie-le ! »

« Bien monsieur… »

Colette hocha la tête d'un air sombre et quitta la pièce. Serge, sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur, serrait les accoudoirs de son fauteuil avec irritation.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir élevé la voix. Depuis que mon père est malade, il y a un défilé de gens venus dire qu'ils veulent acheter le diamant. Ils doivent penser qu'ils doivent saisir leur chance pendant que mon père est faible. De vrais vautours ! »

« Hum… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce diamant ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Serge regarda Doug.

« Excusez-moi, il est vrai que des gens étrangers à la région ne le savent pas. Je voulais parler d'un diamant qui se transmet de génération en génération dans notre famille. »

Serge se leva et se tint devant la cheminée.

Au-dessus de cette cheminée, il y avait un portrait. Avec tout ces détails si fins, il avait l'air si vivant qu'on aurait dit qu'il aurait pu bouger à tout moment. Un grand artiste l'avait certainement dessiné. Le portrait dépeignait un homme dans sa jeunesse avec des yeux bleu-ciel brillant d'une lumière forte. Il portait un habit et avait une moustache brune. Peut-être était-ce cette figure imposante qui donna à Lavi l'impression d'un roc immobile.

« C'est un portrait de mon père, Jérôme. »

Ils purent ainsi le voir, de manière inattendue, certes.

« Il porte le diamant en pendentif à sa poitrine, » dit Serge.

« C'est un bijou impressionnant. Combien de carats fait-il ? », dit Lavi en regardant Serge. Surement était-ce à cause de sa nature d'apprenti chroniqueur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intéressé par les chiffres. Serge gonfla sa poitrine avec un brin de fierté.

« Près de 300 carats. »

« Incroyable… », dit Doug impressionné.

« Il est vrai que les diamants de cette taille sont rares… mais s'il s'agissait d'un simple diamant, il ne serait pas autant convoité. Ce pendentif est connu comme « le diamant de la bonne fortune ». Apparemment, les affaires de la famille Dreselle se sont améliorées de façon constante après son obtention. »

« Un diamant qui apporte bonheur et richesse… Serez-vous le prochain à en hériter, Serge ? »

« Oui. Puisque je suis fils unique. »

Serge s'absorba dans la contemplation du portrait, les yeux fixés sur le diamant représenté. Donc le diamant, un trésor d'une grande valeur et apportant la bonne fortune, devait revenir à Serge, et c'est pourquoi il était si nerveux.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir une conversation aussi ennuyeuse et vantarde. »

Il se rassit sur le fauteuil et regarda la table.

« Oh, il n'y a plus de thé. Colette ! », cria-t-il en direction de la porte.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autre domestiques que Colette ? », demanda Lavi. À en juger par l'ampleur de la maison, cinq ou six n'auraient pas été de trop. Bookman le dévisagea mais ne dit rien. Soit il avait renoncé, soit Lavi n'avait pas posé de question hors-sujet.

« Non, pas actuellement. Quand mon père a commencé à perdre son sang-froid, ils ont tous pris congé un par un… »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que Colette est la préférée de Mr Jérôme ? », demanda Lavi.

« C'est cela. Mon père a eu pitié de son malheur et a décidé de s'occuper d'elle. »

« Je suis sûr que votre mère avait aussi beaucoup d'affection pour elle. », déclara Doug nonchalamment. Il se rappelait certainement les rumeurs qui disaient que Colette avait changé après sa mort. Il n'était pas exclu qu'elle puisse être un akuma.

« Oui, en effet. »

« La mort de votre mère a donc dû être un choc pour elle. »

« Oui. Mais comme vous l'avez vu, c'est une brave fille qui ne se laisse pas abattre. »

« Vraiment… »

Doug regarda Lavi pour guetter sa réaction. Celui-ci acquiesça. Ils étaient arrivés à un point intéressant. Souriant gentiment, il se leva.

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir reçu alors que vous êtes si occupé. Nous restons en ville pour enquêter et nous pourrions revenir si quelque chose se produit. »

« Bien. Si quelque chose se présente, j'essaierai de vous en informer… Où vous êtes-vous installés ? »

« Nous n'avons pas encore choisi. Je viendrai demain vous dire où nous logeons. »

« Très bien. Je ne serai peut-être pas là, et dans ce cas, laissez un message à Colette. »

« Je le ferai. »

Après avoir décliné l'offre de Serge de les raccompagner au portail, ils laissèrent le manoir derrière eux.

* * *

Bien. J'ai fait quelques changements : le rating par exemple passe de T à K, tout bêtement parce que quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre, je ne savais pas encore comment l'histoire allait finir. Vala.


End file.
